Sapphire Owner's Manual and Guidance
by SpecAyaFic
Summary: Congratulation! You're purchase a SAPPHIRE unit! To learn about her, read this manual - Oh my... I'll make sure that this is my first and last manual!/slapped


**Sapphire Owner's Guidance and Maintenance Manual**

**Congratulations! **You have purchased your own** Sapphire** unit. To learn more about this unit, please read this manual.

**Name : **Sapphire

**Nickname : **Sapph, Wildchild (Only use this if you have or you're **Gold or Ruby **unit. We don't responsible if anyone hospitalized.)

**Date of Manufacture:**September 20, year of manucfacture unknown (I'm too lazy to do math).

**Age : **10 (When Ruby-Sapphire Arc), 11 (When Emerald Arc)

**Place of Manufacture:**Littleroot Town, Hoenn

**Height**: Average.

**Weight:**Slightly underweight. Most of the units in the **Dexholder** Set are.

**Set:** **Dexholder** (**Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, Cheren, Bianca.**Special set: **Wally, White**)

**Sub Set: Hoenn**

**Clothing and Accessories Included**

These include:

Three (3) Blue and White long shirts with two white Pokeball pouch

Three (3) Black biker short

Infinite (∞) Blue headband with a Pokeball motif.

One (1) Pair Shoes

One (1) Pokedex Version III

Possible items include:

One (1) Steven's Letter (Given by Steven's father)

One (1) Blue Orb (We do not know where that comes from)

One (1) Grand Meteor Fragment (Possibly get from the Lavaridge Town)

If any items are lost or broken, you may order another in our catalogue.

**Pokémon**

If any of these Pokémon get lost or broken, you may order another from our catalogue. All of the following will be from the **Pokémon SAPPHIRE **Set.

Default Pokémon:

Aron (**RONO**)

Tropius (**TORORO**)

Wailord (**WALO**)

If you choose to activate the POKEMON ADVENTURE function:

Aron - Lairon (**RONO**)

Torchid - Combusken - Blaziken (**TORO**)

Tropius (**TORORO**)

Wailord (**WALO**)

Relicanth (**RELO**)

Special Set:

The following Pokémon are crucial to completing the POKEMON ADVENTURE function. You may order them from our catalogue.

**MINUN**

**CELEBI** (**Johto Legends** Set)

**GROUDON, KYOGRE, RAYQUAZA**(**Hoenn Legends** Set. It is advisable not to activate these indoors)

**Removal of your SAPPHIRE unit from packaging**

1. You may open the box directly and hope that she does not pop out of the box, kicking and punching you. She may be a little disoriented, but otherwise perfectly fine. She maybe (but rarely) will allow you to reprogram her.

2. Shout "Hey, There's a Pokemon Battle held in less than 5 minutes!" She will pop up and start running. You better hit her head hard then reprogram her.

3. Place a **GREEN**unit in front of the box. The **SAPPHIRE**unit will run out of the box to discuss about research.

4. Place a **RUBY **unit in front of the box and shout "Ruby is insult you again!". The **SAPPHIRE **unit will run out the box and start hit the **RUBY **unit. Simply reprogram her while she's hit **RUBY.**

**Programming**

**SAPPHIRE** units come with the following traits:

_**Athlete**_: With her powerful body, she would make a great soccer player or gymnastic. Just sign her up and you'll have money in no time!

_**Assistant**_: She's not Professor Birch's daughter for nothing! Simply ask her to collect any data you need, and she's come back with all of the required data.

**Functions**

It is rather easy to activate the functions of your **SAPPHIRE** unit. However, you will need to borrow a friend's units or buy them through our catalogue to finish them all. If you have no friends and you are broke, you have our sympathy.

**WILD **and** STRONG-WILLED: **This is the default of the **SAPPHIRE** unit. She will do some pokemon battle, run to the forest (to play in there), and also do some research. She is really sensitive and she can wreck your house, so don't insult her.

**POKEMON ADVENTURE**: This can only be activated on July 2nd and you must have the following units to activate it:

**PROFESSOR BIRCH (Professor**Set)

**RUBY**(**Dexholder** Set)

Two (2) **MIGHTYENA**

A large cliff. Don't ask.

After some events (we won't spoil it for you) your **SAPPHIRE** unit will make a bet with the **RUBY **unit, causing the POKEMON ADVENTURE to begin! You will need to buy the **WALLY, MARGE/COURTNEY, GENERIC VILLAINS, WALLACE, JUAN, LIZA, TATE,** **THOSE REPORTER GUYS, AQUA ADMINS, **and **MR. BRINEY** units to complete this function. If you do not have any of these units, do not worry! You may reprogram your **RUBY** and **SAPPHIRE** units to think they have saved the world.

**EMERALD ADVENTURE:** This will automatically be activated ten months after "saving" the world. Unfortunately, if you do not have an **EMERALD** unit, you cannot see what happens. The **SAPPHIRE**unit will probably be nicer and less sensitive than in the POKEMON ADVENTURE function. The **RUBY** and **SAPPHIRE** units will find a random **EMERALD** unit and follow him around for about a week. If you do not wish for your units to leave, simply reprogram them to think they have already saved the world again and program their **ZUZU** and **TORO/CHAKA** units to learn their Ultimate Moves. If you do have the **EMERALD** unit, read his Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual to activate his side of the EMERALD ADVENTURE. Also requires many units.

**? :** Unfortunately, we do not know what functions are after the EMERALD ADVENTURE. We have been monitoring the **SAPPHIRE** unit for three years now, and do not see any changes. However, we do know that there is _something_. If you somehow activate it, maybe you can't see it again.

**Modes**

Your **SAPPHIRE** unit comes in eight (8) different modes. They include:

WILD (default)

STRONG-WILLED (default)

MAD

NICE

TSUNDERE

CONTEST-MANIAC (locked)

CONFESSION (locked)

OOC (locked)

WILD and STRONG-WILLED, is the default mode for **SAPPHIRE** units.

MAD mode is activated when **RUBY **unit or **GOLD **unit insult **SAPPHIRE** unit. She will wreck anything on her way, so is better to not activate this mode.

NICE mode is actvated when she's found anyone hurt. She will less angry and she's don't wreck anything.

TSUNDERE mode is activated only when **RUBY **unit is really insult her. Unlike MAD mode, she will beat him until he's half-dead, but after that she will ask if he is alright and be very concerned.

CONTEST-MANIAC mode is unlocked when she's in MAD mode, but is rarely seen. After she's mad, she will activate her feminine side, meaning she will act like when she's 5 years old or younger.

Confession Mode is unlocked after the Mirage Island training session. **SAPPHIRE **will confess to **RUBY **about her feeling.

OOC Mode is the strangest mode in **SAPPHIRE** unit. It is actually a glitch in all **SAPPHIRE** units, but due to popular demand, we have not fixed it. Your **SAPPHIRE** unit will groom anything she saw, participate in contest, etc. It's like CONTEST-MANIAC mode, but more stronger and well, if anything is not right, she will throw it or angry to you. Better hit her with a brick, then quickly reprogram her.

**REACTION TO OTHER UNITS**

When around other people, your **SAPPHIRE** unit will act like she normally would- WILD and STRONG-WILLED.

**RUBY** units will cause your **SAPPHIRE **unit to be in permanent TSUNDERE Mode for a while. Around eighty or so days after making the bet, she will warm up to him and unlock CONFESSION Mode. Eventually.

**SAPPHIRE** units will be in NICE Mode to **RED** units.

**Cleaning**: Do not attempt to hand clean your **SAPPHIRE** units. She can take a shower herself, probably about once a day, but it's really rare. We are not responsible for any related injuries.

**Energy:** **SAPPHIRE** units, being growing girls, require three meals a 's not a picky person, except for burned food. While for sleep, she's a early bird so you don't really have to watch her.

**FAQ**

**Q : **Help! My **SAPPHIRE **unit can't stop from trying to battle me! What do I do?

**A : **Don't worry. She's just recovery from her shock after see **RUBY** unit battle. It's better to not disturb her. Eventually, she will back to her usual self.

**Q:** MY **SAPPHIRE** is DISAPPEARED! WHAT SHOULD I DO?

**A:** Calm down first. Did you activated the POKEMON ADVENTURE function? If yes, check how long it's been activated. She may be on Mirage Island right now. Don't worry. She'll be back in a month.

Q : I think there's something that goes wrong with my **SAPPHIRE** unit. I asked for a girl with blue eyes and brown hair, but what I founded is an ol-I mean mature girl who always blackmailed me and also with three strange bird trying to kill me! What happened?

A : We're apologize for that mistake. You appear to get **BLUE **unit than **SAPPHIRE** unit. You can exchange her with **SAPPHIRE** unit or keep her, which we're advise because according to your explanation, you had received the ultra rare **ARTICUNO, ZAPDOS, **and** MOLTRES **that included in few **BLUE** set.

**Warranty**

Your SAPPHIRE unit has a one-year money back guarantee unless you're not read and follow this manual. With enough care and also love, she will be a really good companion! So, care her and we hope you have a great time with her!

The Author

* * *

Inspired by the PokespeFTW's manual, so I made this. Ugh,.. This is really make my head break,... X33


End file.
